The Moment (Rain)
by TotALLY15
Summary: A short story of how I wanted things to go down on the island of which Hiroto and Izumi were filming at INCLUDING Kirari the "helper". Here is my version. Here is my story. **ONESHOT** HirotoXKirari


**Note ****that I DO NOT own Kirarin Revolution but write and create stories that emulate my feelings after I stopped watching after ep 115. **

**Okay this is a short story that I wanted to do after ep 57 when Kirari witnessed her crush, Hiroto, being kissed by Izumi-chan. She wanted to protect him after their "scandal" so like the determined yet quick minded she is, she followed them to an island to shoot a film. This is MY version of how things went down, enjoy!**

Rain...

_How could Izumi-chan do such a thing to Hiroto-kun?! He may tell me one thing, NO SCANDAL, but she tells me another, promise made since childhood...AHH I'm so confused! I fix my wig on my head as I prepare to be a "helper" on set for their film that is being filmed here on this island. But one thing is for sure...she ISNT going to do anything to him or rather...with him. NOT THAT I CARE ABOUT HIM OR ANYTHING! Hahahaha...I sigh, I do...I do like him._

_I step outside of the small bathroom/changing area and go where the film is being made. "NA?" Asked my furry companion, "SHH! If anyone found US here, we would be toast!" I whispered back at his question and he climbed back into my backpack I carried on my back. I zipped it up almost all the way to let him breathe. I ran along the trail..._

_"OKAY PLACES EVERYONE!" I heard the producer say and I turn and see Izumi-chan wrapped in only a towel?! What is this. "GAA?" My face dropped when I then turn and see Hiroto-kun wrapped in a towel as well but only around his waist?! What kind of film IS THIS?! "Hey! Helper, clear the way for our actors!" I immediately snapped out of my thinking, "H-ai!" I say as deeply as I can and keep my head lower under my baseball cap. I swept the area but also overheard Izumi-chan..._

_"Hiroto! Ah, you have such a nice body!" She ran and hugged his arm while she let go of the towel! Thank gosh it was really WRAPPED around her. "H-hey, quit it!" Hiroto-kun sighed and I couldn't help but tighten my grip, he's bring harassed out there! What is she planning?_

_"3..2..1..START!" It was beginning and I stood in the sidelines observing the action. Oh there was about to be some "ACTION" alright...Izumi-chan said, "Oh no! My kitty lost his glasses again!" She faked and I see her poor kitty searching the floors. "Oh, here let me help." Hiroto-kun then offered and started searching too. Why is Izumi-chan taking off her towel?! "Ah, such a nice day...can't wait to-" I couldn't hold it back anymore, I ran as quickly as I could on set._

_"HEY!" I yell but trip. My hand caught something and I heard it fall on the floor. Ow my head, wait what happened? I tried to look up but I then felt "Plop!", Naa-san covered my face. "Aww, why are you wearing those?" I heard Izumi-chan wined, what is she talking about?...I can't see! "Naa-san?!" GAHH! I was discovered. "Oi! L-look at that's beautiful panda over there!" I heard Hiroto-kun say and he rushed me and Naa-san out of there and into the forest._

_"BAKA! What the hell are you doing here?! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE, idiot!" He lectured me and I take it sadly. "GAH, seriously Kirari..." He placed his hand in his forehead. "Since Hiroto-kun went out of his way and sacrificed this for me, I wanted to do the same FOR YOU!" I say back but he just looks at me angrily, " Do you know what this would do to YOUR career and your reputation if they found you?! Seriously Kirari...think before you act, go home. You always do these stupid things! I hate...I don't want YOU here...your an annoyance." He crossed his arms and looked to the side. _

_I stare at awe at him. Was it this bad that I was here?! All I wanted to do was...protect him. He doesn't deserve this. But he hates?...I threw Naa-san at his face to get his attention. I say quietly, "Yes I know it was a big risk to follow you here and acted a bit much but just you listen to this...", I look at him and say loudly, "I came here because I wanted to protect Hiroto-kun! You don't deserve this...you did so much for me and this is what I thought was best to do! You may not want to see me at all but...I AM NOT LEAVING." I couldn't bare it anymore, I turn and ran away. I barely heard his voice call after me..._

_How could he not see that I'm doing this for HIS benefit? I...I just want him to be happy. A tear fell down my face, he's just mad. I stopped and looked around, hey...where am I? "Naa-san, where are we?" I picked him up but he just sighs and shakes his head. I turn and try to recognize SOMETHING but I can't...I fell to my knees and covered my face. This is all my fault...just because I wanted to protect him I, I ended up letting my emotions take control over me. I am the idiot...he doesn't want to see me. I felt my wig fall..._

_I felt an achy pain in my chest and I put my hand over it. He never wanted me here but...he has done so much. He told me himself that he would protect me no matter what but what he told me back there was...cold. It was a new voice, a more quiet and mature one...he will never like me, he never did. My vision blurred and I quickly try to wipe it clear. Has he not realized my consideration towards him?...huh? Tears? Why...I tried to stop them but they weren't budging. First Izumi-chan who has showed me personally...now him...maybe I should just let him be happy. I'll stay but watch from afar. He...hates me. I cover my face again and lean my back against a rock. _

_"Naa..." Naa-san pats my back and points up, hmm? I looked up...thunder?! It's going to rain...soon! "It's okay Naa-san...hey maybe you can try to find a shelter really quick up ahead!" "Naa!" He saluted and left in a blink of an eye. I hate leaving him alone but I know he's our best shot when it comes to finding a place to stay. I sigh and lean my head back on the rock and close my eyes...drip. Drip...drip. The first few drops tickle my cheek but slowly sprinkle my body and before I knew it...I was covered in a rain sheet. It has came._

_This is what I get...for trying to do what I believed was right. I don't regret my decision but I wished I wasn't here right now...in this situation. He told he hates...hates what? Me? Haha this is just too much...This is my punishment, if only Hiroto-kun could see me like this, he would totally laugh at me-" "KIRARI!" I heard afar from the distance but keep my eyes closed. Was it my imagination or am I really hearing...his voice. ...BOOM. The thunder roared for the first time and I see a bright flash. "KIRARI! WHERE? Are you?!" He doesn't want to look for me...he hates me. I myself...don't need this. I should try to hide. I don't need him. I don't need anybody. I then see a really sharp wet rock that really resembles a knife. Hmm...looks sharp enough...I pick it up and try to test it out. I lifted the sharp end and press it against my palm, firmly. Haha...the red color is nice against the grey scenery._

_The rain is pouring but I hear still in the distance getting closer..."KIRARI!" I stare at the blood that was oozing out of my hand and I started to weep, what am I doing to myself?! I really am thinking these dark thoughts...all for a boy who hates me. Is it worth it?...these mixed feelings stirring inside me. I just wished they would stop...I wish I could stop. "Kirari." I gasped but don't turn around. He WAS here. "What are you doing? Do you not have a place to rest?" He walked behind me and gasped too. I turned and ashamedly tried to cover up my self afflicted wound. "Kirari! Your hand! Here let me help you." He kneeled down infront of me and tried to wrap the towel around my hand. He was drenched from the head down as I am. Why is he doing this...if he didn't want me here?_

_"I...I'm s-sorry...I'll leave soon." I whispered and said weakly in the raging rain. "Don't worry about it! I'm afraid you might have been here for quite a while...ha, it's my fault." He stared down at the ground as he finished trying to stabilize my wound. I don't look at him but let a few more tears fall down, they blend with the surroundings. "Here we have I go back to my place fast! I already found Naa-san and he went back to the hotel." He pulled me up and I struggle to get my footing, how long have I sat here?! "Are you okay?! Here..." He picked me up like a real hero and quickly carried me to his place..._

_Is this out of pity? Or did he actually...cared about my well being? Well I suppose if Izumi was lost here and It stared raining, anyone would go and look for her but...Hiroto isn't just anyone. He made my heart ache... "Hiroto-kun you don't have to-" I started but he cut me off, "Hush." I closed my mouth silently and sighed. He tried to catch his breath, "Were here." I look up and see that this was a separate condo that he was given with Izumi-chan's being the neighboring condo. So this is where they stayed. He quickly opened the door and took off his shoes. He walked inside still carrying me and carefully set me on the mat that was in his entertainment room. He walked then left the room. I was alone._

_What just happened?...I was lying there in the rain and then, he came and rescued me even after him saying he didn't want to see me. Should I make a clean run for it? It would be less trouble for him, right? I didn't think he...still wanted to see me. "Oi, Kirari I'm getting my first aid kit and towels!" I heard him say from down the hallways. Though he may say things that hurt...he still somehow, doesn't mean it. "I'll then put some hot chocolate on the stove for you to drink as well!" He added. Hiroto-kun, even through his sneers and teasing, he is still gentle. He still cares. I'm...though must be like a little sister to him. _

_He came in with two fresh white towels, a blanket and a first aid kit. Wow...he really is well prepared. Gah! What if he asks how I got cut? The rock...I fell...an animal came and attacked me, ha NO. I hope he doesn't say it. "A-Arigato...Hiroto-kun, for helping me." My head still feels groggy but my heart has never been more alive. It's literally jumping out of my chest! "It's nothing...but you should've mentioned you not finding a place to stay you know. I didn't ask however or even think about it so gumen." He said while dressing my wound. Hiroto-kun..."Oi, but how did you get this clean cut? You couldn't have fallen...it's pretty precise." He asked. CRAP! WHAT SHOULD I SAY? I started getting nervous but managed to say, "Don't worry about it I'm fine, thanks for cleaning it though. I appreciate it." I tried to put on a small smile but he looks at me blankly. Can he see through me?!_

_"Kirari, you liar tell me the truth." He demands softly but doesn't look up at me. What should I do? "Um...well I cut myself." I replied awkwardly and he immediately raises his head, "HOW?...and what do you mean YOU cut yourself? It wasn't a self afflicted wound right?" He looks straight into my eyes but I don't look up, this guy...knows too much. What would he think of me when he realizes that I cut...once in my life I cut for...him? He'll think I'm crazy. I stay quiet, that itself shows the answer. He then comes close and sits on the mat next to me. With blanket in hand he spreads it across and covers myself, I sneezed. "Tell me why...please. Kirari..." He looks at me with concerned eyes and I couldn't help but remember the faze I was in._

_"I was nervous...scared...confused...heartbroken.", my voice started cracking," I thought that you didn't care at all...I thought that my actions were pointless, they might have been but then...I started thinking I was...worthless. I thought you, hated me." A tear fell from my face and fell on his lap. He then did something unexpected. He turned and looked right towards me and lifted my chin so I had to look at him. "Baka...please don't ever say or think that you are worthless." He then pulled me close to him and let me lay on his chest. My face reddened a bit. What is he doing? "I know you wanted to protect me from Izumi but I was just...worried about you, that's all." _

_The last part was barely audible but I still heard it. He was actually worried about me? "I couldn't take it if you were discovered and fired from just being here so I was harsh on you...purposely." He started to pat my head gently. Hiroto-kun...why. "You wanted to just...protect me all along?" I asked softly but he answered by still patting my head. "Haha...I am the Baka..." I said and he laughs, "You know that but Kirari..." He stopped patting my head. "Hmm?..." I asked gently, "This isn't a laughing matter...if I didn't find you sooner you might've made more you know c-cuts to y-your b-b-body..." His voice starts cracking, is he? "You could've already been d-d-d...dead." The last part made my fist clench and terror fill my face. That's true. I'm now a possible suicidal victim. _

_"I'm so sorry...Hiroto-kun." I grabbed his hand with my uninjured one and stroked it."You need to stay here and rest while I go and finish up the rest of the movie tomorrow, neh?" He asked and I nodded. BOOM. Thunder kept this silence from going completely silent. I then felt his mouth very close to my ear, um...AH. My face reddened and my heart beat quickened. "Never scare me like that again." He whispered and I just squeeze his hand for assurance. Though I may not have these dark feelings now, they might reappear later on so I needed to be on watch. Wait...two people...boy and girl...holding hands...c-cuddling?! So this is what it feels like. I smiled and closed my eyes while nudging my head gently closer to him. It's so warm..."Um...so no hot chocolate?" He laughed awkwardly and I answered by a small giggle that left my mouth unconsciously. Wow I haven't laughed in a while._

_"Well it's already what time...8:30." Wow time flies..."You should get ready for bed right? Are you hungry?" He asked and I let go of his hand. "Actually...I'm not. Yah your right I'll go get ready for bed, thanks Hiroto-kun. Ah- matte." I begin to leave his embrace but paused for a second. "I don't have any other clothes than this..." I look down at my damp helpers uniform and wet sneakers. I then remove the covers and completely leave his arms. I start to take off my shoes. "Kirari not hungry! Well I guess that's understandable...you've been through a lot today. As for the clothes...um well there's mine." I paused and looked up at him. He's offering me to use HIS clothes?! My heart skipped a beat. "A tee shirt will do. I have ahem under garments." I blushed and he did so too, this was really awkward! He gets up really fast and leaves the room to go to his bedroom. I smiled, hehe Hiroto-kun must be nervous having a girl sleep here. Maybe I'll sleep here? _

_He comes back and lays a navy blue long sleep shirt and a fresh towel from earlier. "Go ahead and use the shower first...I'll find you a place to sleep." He tells me then leaves and I smiled, "Arigato..." I picked up the clothing and my purse he managed to save to. I hope my undergarments aren't wet!_

_The hallway is a pretty long one. On the the first door on the left was my place to go, the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door. I flipped on the switch and set my things on the counter. Am I really doing this?! Staying here with Hiroto-kun...alone. Right away I see his toothbrush, mouthwash, soap, and other manly things. I smiled a little, this is just too...AHH. _

_A little while later I slipped out of the bathroom with Hiroto-kun's shirt on me that is draped over like a dress. I am short...hehe. Thank gosh my under things were dry. I continued to dry my hair with the towel he gave me and I sneezed. Ah, I might have a cold after all. "Kirari." I heard him say from down the hall, his bedroom. "Hai?" I asked and I slowly head towards the voice. _

_I cautiously opened the door and he stood there with a pair of socks in his hands. "Here, these are some small ones. And..." He looks at me from head to toe then I got embarrassed and grip along the ends of his shirt. "T-that's okay, for now." He was nervous and so was I. "Arigato, for the socks and the place to stay..." He handed them over and I quickly put them on. Better. "Well too bad this place is so very small ahem because...I don't have another futon. But this..." He gestured towards his American styled bed that said is was a Full sized? "I could sleep on the mat though! If you-" He began but I interrupted, "No, I came here uninvited so I really deserve the ma...ahh...Achoo!" I sneezed and held my nose. Dang it. "Crap, see your sick and well I need to watch you so...uh wanna share?" He offered awkwardly and I looked at him surprised and with a blushed face...EH?!_

_The bed itself is still pretty big to hold two people. We agreed that I slept near the wall and that he slept on the other side just incase I fallen over. I do that a lot unfortunately. So after taking a shower himself, he walked into the room and I faced the wall on his bed. I can't even look at the guy! He then pulls out his phone and sets an alarm for a time and sits on the edge of the bed. He turns and then notices my position. Sighing he picks up the covers to my shoulders and fixes my pillow. Hiroto-kun...no! I'm just a little sister to him...right? _

_He lays down and places the covers over himself while facing the celling. "Go to sleep, Baka." He says and I twitched a little. He knew I was awake?! "O-Oyasumi Hiroto-kun." I said and sighed. He turns off the the light and faces the opposite direction from where is was. I instantly started to feel heavy..._

_A few hours have passed and then something wakes me up. I felt an unexpected chill go throughout my whole body and I started to shake harshly. A new symptom. It's so cold! I sniffled and coughed. Don't sneeze...don't wake up Hiroto-kun...he turns towards my side. Crud. "H-h-Hiroto...ah gumen." I shiver and pull my knees up to my body. So cold. "Kirari, are you cold? Fever chills?" He places his hand on my forehead and then the back of his hand on my cheek. My temp is rising! "Oi, your clammy. Fever chills." He sighed. I don't respond but just try to keep warm. "Um...H-hiroto-kun? I asked and he looks at me. I reach out my hand to where his was but stop halfway leaving it in midair. What am I doing?! I let it drop and hug myself again. I looked down but glance over at him sadly._

_He looks into my eyes for a while and nods. He shuffles over and let's my put my body up against his again. Idk what's going on but my mind is spinning! Idk where to put my hands so I place then on his chest. His arms hugs me tightly and he rubs his other hand on mine for extra warmth. Our faces are SO close I could feel his soft breaths against my forehead. Huh? My body...it stopped shaking. "Warm now?" He asked and I reply by nuzzling more against him and let out a sigh. The hand that strokes mine stopped and he gripped it tightly. Huh? "W-What is it?" I asked softly and he closes his eyes. "Hear my heart beat?" I stopped and listened to his rhythm. It was...fast. "Yeah..I do." I reply. "You here...in my place...in my clothes...in my bed. This is all too much." He then said and rubbed his thumb against the top of my hand. Hiroto-kun..._

_"You know Kirari I...I always thought of you as more than a friend..." He whispered softly and that's it my heart just STOPPED. "Hiroto-kun..." I managed to say, "Its true, I'm sorry if it ruined any image of me, I know you probably like Seiji..." His last words made my blood flow again, "Hiroto...I think of you as the same..." His hand than was stroking mine stopped and I felt his heart skip a beat. "K-Kirari...are you serious?" He asked a little louder. And I reply but gently squeezing his hand. At last...he finally knows my secret. I also as well know his. I'm so happy. "Achoo." I let out a small sneeze and he laughs softly. "You trying to get me sick?" I giggled but keep my head rested on his chest. I then felt him gently kiss the side of my head then my cheek. My face blushed. "H-Hiroto-kun...ahh." My eyes shot open and I look up to his eyes which were already on me._

_"You do know that this is what couples ACTUALLY do right?" He teased and I let out a small giggle and a smile. It's true, couples really do this sort of thing. "So does that mean we are..." I started and he gently took my hand again and rested his head next to mine. "...a couple?" He finished and we both lay there with blush on our faces. (Together) Hiroto-kun...Kirari...is now...she is...my partner...my girlfriend...my boyfriend._

_"I meant it Kirari." He started and I open my eyes again. "I will protect you no matter what." My eyes widely open and I clench at his shirt. He told me...so he actually...mean it. A tear fell from my face and onto his shirt. "Oi, what wrong?! Are you okay?" He whispered softly and I just sigh. "I'm just so...happy. You know?" I smiled and closed my eyes. He smiled and just pulled me closer to him. "Yah I know...me too." He wiped the tear that failed to reach his shirt and stroked my cheek. "Oyasumi...Kirari." He says and closes his eyes. "Oyasumi...Hiroto-kun." I smiled and closed my eyes where all that was left from a dark and cold rainy day to a warm and magical moment..._

_Bitter rain turned into sweet tears, but not of sadness...of joy._


End file.
